Snow
by Soulreciever
Summary: Yukito needs a little courage to do the one thing that might very well change his life. Enter Sakura, Tomoyo and a wickedly fiendish plan. Follows the original anime plot line and features cannon relationships, therefore slash present throughout.
1. The Yukito complex

Snow.

Chapter 1: The Yukito complex.

T: My first jaunt into the Card Captor Sakura fandom and yes it will be SLASH (as if you expected anything else of me!), in fact, I am sticking to the cannon parings which means an eventually reciprocated Touya/Yukito relationship and Tomoyo's feelings for Sakura creeping in here and there.

Will be working within the ORIGINAL version of the series on TV and so those who are used to the American dub shall be confused. Spoiler warning for those who have not seen the second movie or the first series if you have yet to see that.

The goddesses of Clamp own ccs and all its associates and boy do they do a good job of that ownership!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura had been so lost in her own troubles that he was little surprised when she did not ask after his own relationship, of course it did not help matters that everyone assumed that all the difficulties in my relationship had been long since dealt with.

'As it would have been if you had trusted me. Yue supplied.

Such things were easy enough for him to claim, he little saw the light of day, after all and the one he claimed to love was long since dead.

Yukito wished to believe his 'other self' very much and yet their was one problem other than Yue's self imposed hermitage and thus emotional naivety, that stood in the way of simply confessing his feelings.

That problem was currently engrossed in the pair of young lovers sat a few tables in front of them.

"To-ya perhaps we should leave Sakura alone?"

The enquiry earned him a moment of attention under those beautiful eyes and then they were directed again towards the pair,

"She does not know we are here and besides I don't trust that brat."

It was understandable, of course, that To-ya would not wish to let his little sister go at such a young age. That he feared loosing her as he had lost his mother.

What was aggravating was that he refused to admit that was why Li bothered him so and this inability to vocalise his emotions was why Yukito had yet to voice his.

To-ya teased, touched and on occasion blatantly flirted; yet still he had not committed himself one way or another and so neither had Yukito.

He treasured their friendship, after all and losing it, loosing To-ya would be losing the one shred of humanity he had left.

'You are going to have to risk, else you shall always wonder' His 'other self' supplied. As always when Yue began to feel that he knew best Yukito sent him a vivid mental image of a possible outcome of the guardians advice.

He received a disdainful snort for his troubles and then he was alone again with his thoughts.

A glance to his watch warned that time was running ahead of them and that he would have to again drag To-ya bodily from his sister stalking.

"To-ya?" He enquired and again he was met with the warmth of those eyes, "We have to go if you want to eat before your 'Part Time'."

He made a non-committal noise and then gaining his feet made his way to the exit.

Yukito went to follow him but decided that perhaps a small risk would not be all too harmful.

Making a gesture for To-ya to go on without him through the window and waited until his friend was gone before making his way to Sakura's table.

He announces himself as quickly as he can and yet still he is met with the usual enquiry of "Hoeeeeeee?" and then a matching blush from both the occupants of the table.

"Yukito?" Sakura enquires and then because she is not truly as ignorant as she seems she adds, "Where is my brother?"

"Part time." He replies.

She settles a little at that, yet he can tell that she wishes little more explanation than the one she has already received.

"I wondered if I might steal you away for a while?" He enquired.

"I have to go anyway, Tushiro," Li supplies.

Sakura's smile fades a little at that and Li responds with the best smile he can before assuring her,

"It will only be two more weeks Ying-Fa and then I shall be always at your side."

"I know." She replies as she pulls him to her for a brief kiss.

Once Li has gone Yukito orders some more coffee and a selection of the shops sweets for them to share.

"What can I help you with?" Sakura enquires once he has settled into his eating rhythm.

"We have always be honest with one another in regards to the secrets in our hearts have we not, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"To retain that trust I must inform you that I have not yet told To-ya."

He can see the surprise in her eyes and then, once she has thought things through, allows her the enquiry of,

"Why not?"

"Because despite your assurance and Yue's, I can not but doubt what he feels."

She puzzles over this a great while and then with her usual cheeriness replies,

"I believe I have a solution to your problem."

………………………………………………………………………………….

On occasion he wondered if Yue had a point about his rather cheery disposition.

If he were a little more…. assertive…he would currently be watching To-ya go about whatever Part time he was currently employed at.

As it was he was dressed in a Tomoyo original and currently being subjected to a typical sparkly-eyed camera intrusion from the young woman in question.

"Sakura?" He enquired.

She smiled a small smile and rubbed a hand behind her head,

"I am sorry about the costume, Yukito, but…"

"You need to feel confident in yourself for this mission and what better way than a new outfit?" Tomoyo replies, interrupting her friend mid-sentence. "It would also not do if Sakura was less than lovely when aiding in this endeavour."

That would explain why Sakura was also in a costume and, though he felt guilty about the fact, it was a comfort not to be alone in this humiliation.

'Not that you are alone.' Yue supplied.

The mental picture of Yue in this particular outfit was enough to ease away the rest of Yukito's tension and allow him to listen properly to Tomoyo.

The plan was relatively simple once you erased the sugar coating Tomoyo placed on top of it.

He was to step up his cautious flirting with To-ya, thus assuring the girls and hopefully himself that his attentions were not unwelcome.

Then came the girls' part in all of this, as they created situations where To-ya could confess his feelings or, if he felt sure of himself, Yukito could be the first to broach the topic.

Simple and a little silly, if he was going to be harsh about it, yet what else had expected when going to Sakura for advice?

This way at least he could be assured that if things turned sour he could pass it all off as some elaborate joke or another.


	2. The Touya conspiracy

Snow.

Chapter 2: The Yukito conspiracy..

T: Wow not only do people like the fic but I'm actually getting useful criticism. Thought I had Yuki's surname wrong but my manga is elsewhere so I can't double check. As to the paragraphing issue, I do paragraph but unfortunately Fan fic removes it, any ideas as to how to fix this would be appreciated. Oh and as to the outfit, the idea was for you to imagine the most embarrassing thing for Yuki and Yue to wear as my idea of embarrassing might be contrary to yours.

But enough of that onto the fic, warnings remain the same for the moment.

The goddesses of Clamp own ccs and all its associates and boy do they do a good job of that ownership!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Something was up.

Oh sure, everyone was acting as if things were precisely the same, but something was up!

Yuki had finally appeared at Touya's Part time in the new amusement park, but something had changed about the innocent Snow-Bunny.

Not only was he willingly spending time with his sister and the _brat_, (Wasn't he supposed to have gone home today? Typical of the boy to play around with his sister's emotions like that) but all three had been outfitted in clothes that Touya was sure you would never find in a high street shop.

The last that Sakura had been prancing around in that particular style of clothing it had ment trouble for all those that Touya cared for and thus he was not inherently disposed to liking the outfits no matter how cute Sakura looked now how…enticing…Yuki had become.

Yet the outfits had only been the start of it, once Touya had finished his stint for the day and once Sakura and the _brat_ (Who had supposedly talked to his mother about getting a few more days with Sakura…Yeh and Touya could walk on water!) had vanished off towards the rides Yukito had changed.

Oh, yes, he'd stayed in his more innocent form, but the brash flirtatious Yuki who'd been present was more Aged Immortal than Snow-Bunny.

Not that he was complaining, after all when your not quite platonic friend starts seducing you, the last thing you are going to do is object!

Unfortunately, as the above confused litany proves, Touya was a little distracted by the unexpected presence of his sister's boyfriend and even more so by the thought that said sister and said boyfriend were currently un-chaperoned.

Thus giving again into his protective instinct Touya launched into an attempt to blend both sister watching and best friend flirting.

Unfortunately after two hours of such mindless multi tasking Yuki vanished and all thoughts not connected to the Snow-Bunny disappeared from Touya's mind.

He had been forced to endure the thought that Yuki was drifting from his side once before, after all and would not again go through such torture, and thus no matter how nasty or secretive the secret Yuki was keeping, he would get it out of him!

Armed with a distinct knowledge of Yuki's habits Touya first toured all the food stalls, restaurants, cafés in the park and when he drew a blank went in search of his sister.

Unsurprisingly his friend was sat at her side, chatting quite happily to her and to Tomoyo (who had appeared earlier in the afternoon).

He had seen this before…

So familiar was the scene that, by the time the _brat_ re-appeared bearing ice cream, Touya had crept closer and was attempting to unashamedly eavesdrop. After all, the only thing this picture was missing was that stuffed toy and he'd be back to the times when Sakura had been in constant danger and Yuki had been being more than a little dense.

Something was most defiantly up!

He'd find out what if only he could get Yuki alone, something that was achieved by doing one of the things he'd sworn he's never do.

"Sakura?" He enquired as he moved into the line of sight.

The conspirators moved apart at the sound of his voice and his sister put on the innocent 'I'm only a little girl' act that he recalled so well.

"Yes?"

"It's getting late, why don't you ring dad and get him to take you guys home." Yes, he was letting him take his baby sister home, letting him talk to his father and win him over so that Touya alone would be defending Sakura's hounour.

Of course at such a rare opportunity to have time with him Sakura leapt, though Touya was aware that she was still hesitant to leave Yuki alone.

Once his father arrived, though, she left with little resistance and he gained his opportunity.

Despite appearances, however, Yukito was quick to catch onto the smaller details when it was necessary and thus aware of Touya's intent to question him and of how easily answers would be drawn out of him, he had retreated into himself.

"This is childish." Touya remarked and Yue nodded,

"I could not agree further." The guardian supplied.

Weary of the more guarded front Yue presented Touya breached the enquiry of,

"What precisely is going on?" As gently as he might.

The guardian actually managed to look uncomfortable and Touya knew that he was receiving some sort of strict instruction from his 'other self'.

"I am afraid that I am unable to tell you."

"Which is rather un-fair, don't you think? I can no longer tell when you are in direct danger, but I do know that Sakura, Tomoyo and the _brat_ are together in one place it can only mean trouble.

"I'd like to think you'd tell me if you were in danger."

"As I would," He replied, pausing before continuing with, "I have been asked to assure you that 'everything is all right To-ya'." The sound of that nickname on Yue's lips was both comfort and worry.

Whatever was up was secret enough so that Yuki felt it necessary to converse through his sterner self, yet Yuki was in no immediate danger and that was what really mattered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T: One down, a few more to go. RR please!


	3. Ying fa and Xio Lang: Matchmakers extrod...

Snow.

Chapter 3: Ying Fa and Xi Lang: Matchmakers extraordinaire.

T: It is true that the last chapter lagged slightly, unfortunately when you are setting the scene conversation and action must on occasion fall to the wayside. Yet things take a turn for the better here hopefully. One additional warning, I like the idea of Eriol and Mr. Kinimoto being two halves of one whole and all the baggage that plot carries (Eriol being older than he looks, the Kaho love story and Mr. K being able to see his wife) so much that I've put it in even though its Manga rather than anime. Forgive me if it aggravates or confuses you in any manner.

Anyway clamp own ccs and almost all the money I've earned since I discovered them!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the sparkly edge to Tomoyo's eyes and the briskness of her 'oh ho ho ho,' the plan was going without a hitch.

Yet Sakura could not but help feel that it was wrong to interfere in this manner with her brother's love life.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" Kero enquired as he floated up to eye level.

"If you know that two people care for one another very much, but know also that they are both too shy to admit anything, do you give them a helping hand?" She enquired.

She could see the puzzled look on Kero's face and sighed to herself, she would be one of the first to admit that she was slightly carefree when it came to certain matters, yet even she had seen eventually the feelings between her brother and his best friend.

"Your loveliness has never been greater! Such concern for the welfare of those you love deserves to be caught on film." Tomoyo remarked as she proceeded to tape Sakura's 'loveliness'.

Tomoyo's exuberance was a momentary distraction and once the camera had again been placed to one side Sakura had no more doubts in her minds.

She would do it! After all her brother had given up so much to ensure she was safe and protected, thus he deserved happiness.

As for Yukito…he would always hold a place in her heart and thus she would do anything to assure his happiness.

He had found hers after all.

Tomoyo caught onto some sign that she had set her determination and raising the camera again into her hands stated.

"This shall be a moment of triumph for you, Sakura and thus deserves a lovely outfit." This explained the bag at Tomoyo's side and embarrassed as usual by the exuberance her friend was showing, Sakura proceeded to change into the rather tame mass of bows and lace.

Their chosen venue for the day was a large shopping complex to which Touya was being lured under the premise of purchasing a birthday present for Sakura.

Once she had her subjects in sight she was given an unexpected, though pleasant, surprise in the form of her boyfriend.

Apparently Tomoyo had forewarned him that Sakura might need the mental support and thus he had taken the offer of spending more time with his beloved.

"That and it means I can meddle in the life of my dear 'Brother-in-law'"

Sakura smiled at the nickname and remarked,

"You are both as bad as one another." Before she caught him up in a kiss.

"So what's the plan of action for today?"

"I'm taking a leaf out of Eriol's book."

"You're going to trap them in a fairy tale?"

"No, no. I'm going to trap them in a lift."

"Ah" Syaoran replied, a wistful smile coming to his lips. "It is a rather deviously evil plan is it not, Ying Fa?"

"Yes, but it worked for us and so it can't but work for them." She replied.

The only problem now was how to get them alone in the lift on such a busy day.

Sleep would ensure that they weren't so troubled, yet Sleep would affect Touya also and thus mitigate the advantage it gave.

Perhaps a distraction was in order yet what?

Maybe Illusion held the key…

Diving into the nearest available cover Sakura grabbed for her wand and commanded,

"Illusion, form a distraction for the crowds."

The card blossomed into life and formed an intriguing display at the centre of the complex.

The crowds began to flock towards it, each member finding something intriguing in the display to catch their imagination.

Such an intrigue did it pose that Touya too was caught into its lure.

Thankfully Yukito had been pre-warned about the possibility of such a thing and did his best to distract his friend.

"To-ya, there is a candy store the next level up that Sakura has told me so much about.

"Could we go now while all the good candy is still there?" He enquired, blinking and tilting his head in the best blindingly cute naive act Touya had ever seen.

Though he was aware enough of the situation to realise that Sakura was behind the display, he could not refuse the plea in Yuki's eyes and with a nod of his companion into the lift.

Seeing her opportunity, Sakura tensed her shoulders and with careful thought reached for a card and commanded,

"Mist cease the mechanism in the lift so that it stops between floors." Then as an after thought "Be careful not to hurt my brother, or Yukito."

"How do we know if it is working?"

"Perhaps I can help in that regard." The pair turned at the sound of that voice and Sakura began to smile brightly.

"Eriol."

He was older now in appearance, the effects of his spell having begun to wear off.

"You look positively radiant, Sakura." He remarked as he bent to kiss her hand.

Obviously he was still the same impish Eriol who had so irked Syaoran the last he was in Japan and indeed was again troubling said descendent if the interesting shade of purple Li had gone was any judge.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Because I taught Yue well in my previous life and thus he informed me both of the difficulties his 'other self' was experiencing and of your plan to aid him.

"It was Tomoyo's idea and I do not see why _you_ have to be a part of it.

"For situations much like this, Li, where Sakura's limited magical gift is perhaps not quite yet up to standard.

"But we are wondering rather away from things are we not?" With a gesture of his hands a translucent image of this inside of the elevator appeared.

Touya was lent against the doors a look of restrained anger clear upon his face.

Yukito sat upon the floor and was currently saying something.

"No sound, oh great magician?" Syaoran enquired.

"Something quickly fixed." Sakura remarked a she produced yet another card and commanded,

"Voice project the words of those whose image we see."

"…Bad things that happen are Sakura's fault, To-ya." Yukito concluded.

The other sighed and came to sit at Yukito's side.

"But this is, Yuki. I can tell."

"No matter what the cause we'll have to wait for someone to fix this thing."

"Then perhaps you might answer a few questions while we are waiting and I mean _you_, Yuki, not Yue."

To-ya…"

"No, I shan't be falling for that for a while to come,

"What the heck is going on, Yuki?"

It was an opening and as the three conspirators grouped closer to the image in hopes of a better view of the confession a figure flitted by them.

"To-ya, we may well be here for a very long time and as what I have to say may not be received in the best of lights I think it best to wait."

"Yuki." It was softer than usual and indeed Touya's eyes had softened also.

This was it then, the moment; for both men were closing together inch by inch and a conclusion to this whole thing seemed all but inevitable.

Fate had other ideas though, for but a breath away the lift began to move again, yet even this did not seem a deterrent for the long awaited kiss.

No, what put an end to all thoughts of romance for the moment at least was a screech of,

"TOUYA, DARLING, YOU'LL BE SAFE SOON."

As one both the occupants of the lift and those watching their activities enquired,

"Akizuki!" In varying forms of shock and barely concealed anger.

"Oh my." Eriol remarked as a smile spread onto his face.

This was going to be very amusing indeed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T: Mwhahaha! Probably but one more chapter left and that'll be a while as I'm still working on it.

RR


	4. Eriol's gift

Snow.

Chapter 4: Eriol's gift.

T: As a pre-warning this is another explanation chapter and may yet again lag. Yaoishoujo hopefully this chapter will clear up the questions you posed in your last review and Noonespecial no they do not use such language in anime, it's simply my writing style. Despite what I said last chapter this is not the last, but the story is wrapping itself up now so the confession won't be much longer coming! Warnings remain the same.

An additional note because Yaoishoujo got confused about timeline, this is the day after the elevator incident and also no matter how confusing the hospital bit is later Touya is _not_ the other half of Clow, I apologise if it seems that way.

Anyway clamp own ccs and almost all the money I've earned since I discovered them!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He could not believe it.

Finally things with Yuki seemed to have been taking a positive turn, finally a perfect moment had appeared where he could let loose his inhibitions and finally tell the truth.

And _she_ had appeared.

"Typical."

So wrapped up in his own personal misery had he been that Touya had managed to forget that the _brat_ was visiting this morning.

Odd that the other individual he hated with ferocity was able to voice so well Touya's feelings.

"What has got you so down?" He enquired despite himself.

"Hiiragizawa is back and already he is all that Sakura can talk of, already she's invited him to spend time with us…time that we should be having alone."

"I know how you feel. Akizuki always pops up at the most inappropriate moments as well."

The pair exchanged a glance across the table and an instantaneous fellowship was formed.

When Sakura and Yukito emerged from the kitchen a moment later they came upon, what to them, seemed to be a miniature miracle.

Touya and Syaoran were talking together, indeed as the onlookers watched in stunned awe; first one and then the other man began to laugh about a remark Syaoran had passed.

Though all Sakura had wanted was for her beloved brother to like her boyfriend, she was a sensible girl and knew well that it would take a great while for Touya to let her go. Thus for the pair to be as they were after the passing of merely three months was unthinkable…

Unless…

"What are you two talking about?"

The smug look on her brother's face and the way that her boyfriend avoided her eyes told her everything she needed to know.

It was nice that they could get along at last, even if it was through very immature reasons.

Yet this male bonding was mistimed and needed to be stopped, after all there was nothing like striking the iron while it was hot.

"Syaoran, would you like to help me bring breakfast in?" Her boyfriend hesitated for the briefest of moments and then catching her intention followed her into the next room.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Touya needs no encouragement as far as hating poor Akizuki goes and as for you and Eriol…"

"I am sorry, Yin Fa, but I see him and recall so well how he pressed always your strength."

"He was testing me, Syaoran, assuring that I would try my very best to save my beloved cards.

"If not for him I would not of had the courage nor the strength to face Void and win." She smiled then and caught a-hold of his hand; "I would have lost you without ever knowing your love and care."

Thoughts of Eriol and the anger that sparked into his mind at that imagining faded in the brightness of his love for Sakura.

Hiiragizawa be damned! He'd enjoy the time he had left with his beloved Ying Fa if it killed him!

A cry from the living room was enough to halt that idea, for in the blink of an eye Sakura was gone to see what the cause of such alarm might be. Syaoran followed at a slightly more sedate pace to find Sakura with a phone in her hand and Yukito propping up an unconscious Touya.

"What happened?" Syaoran enquired.

"I don't know. One moment he was listening to me try to explain myself and the next…" Yukito replied the panic clear in his voice.

Touya awoke to a mass of colour and vague shadowed shapes that solidified eventually into his father's face.

"Dad?"

"You collapsed, Touya." His father replied.

It made a great deal of sense thinking on it, after all he recalled Yuk trying to back track his rather forward actions and then a sharp pain in his forehead before darkness had taken him.

"What's wrong with me?"

"The doctors can not say."

Which ment, more than likely, that this was another unexpected side affect of leasing his magic.

Yet if that was the case, how did he know without asking that Yukito was not here, that Sakura was sat just outside with Li and that his mother had been here watching him at some point or another?

How had he known without doubt that Sakura had been behind the break down of the lift? And why had he been so very sure that Yuki was going to confess his deepest heart, when the situation had been adverse to such a confession?

"I do not think anything is wrong, dad," He responded as he drew his own conclusions, "Or at least I hope it is not. Is Yuki okay?"

"Yukito is fine, Touya, if not a little shaken."

Touya breathed a little sigh of relief at that,

"Might I talk to Sakura please, _alone_" He stressed that last, for though he could no longer bring himself to hate Li, what he had to say was best done in private between his sister and himself.

Sakura listened in silent wonder as he explained that he knew about her adventures, knew that she was the owner of some very powerful magic. Explained that he was tired of pretending he was ignorant and tired of Sakura hiding her true potential around him.

That out of the way he then informed her of the conclusion he had drawn, that he had fainted because his magic had returned to him.

"How?" And then because she could see the same answer as him enquired, "This has not harmed Yukito has it?"

"Not that I am aware, which means your strong enough now to support him on your own."

"That still does not explain how your magic has returned."

"I know and that is why I need you to fetch that stuffed animal of yours and find out Hiiragizawa."

He could see that she would hesitate a moment before he finished the request and knew, most likely before his sister did, that despite her doubts she would fulfil his request as quickly as she might.

He also knew that Yuki had finally entered the hospital and was currently being informed of Touya's condition by his father.

"Yukito is here."

"I've got to go and get Kero anyway." She replied.

It was all becoming stupidly clear now that he had the subtle support of his magic to back up his suppositions.

He was fairly sure that he was right about what was going on and though it was tempting to stop things before they got too over the top, he was curious to see where things would go next…

That and it would be fun to toy around with them a little.

Though of course such things would have to wait until he could cheer Yuki back up again.

"To-ya?"

"Sit down, Yuki."

"You collapsed, To-ya and it is because of me, is it not?"

"Yuki, I will never regret giving you my power no matter what might befall me because of that choice and I do not think anything is wrong." Of course the words would be more bate than comfort to his friend and Touya knew that Yuki would leap to clarify how he could be so sure.

Thus he distracted his friend as quickly as he might by informing him that he had finally allowed Sakura to know the whole truth.

By the time Sakura returned with Eriol in tow Yukito was recounting to Touya what had occurred after Void had removed his existence.

Sending Yukito out for snacks Touya directed his attention to the purse at Sakura's side.

Sure enough the little stuffed animal immerged a moment later and after giving Touya the once over floated onto the bed.

"So Sakura said you wanted to see me."

"I needed to thank you for watching out for my sister when I could not and I thought you would like to be here to hear this." Touya remarked as he re-directed his attention to Eriol.

"You are the reason my magic has come back, are you not?"

"Yes."

"But how? Even when you retained all of Clow's gift such a feet would have been difficult."

"Not difficult, Cerberus, just a little carefree.

"The aura of my magic is directly akin to Mr. Kinomoto's because his father is the other half of Clow's spirit and thus it made it very simple indeed to simply give him a little of my power.

"Yet while I held still all of Clow's incomparable power such a gift would have been deadly. For strong though his original power was Mr. Kinomoto's power was no match to my own at hat time."

"Yet why willingly drain a little more of your power to restore his?"

"Because he gave them in a selfless act and because the Guilt that Yukito feels because of Mr. Kinomoto's sacrifice would have been always between them."

"I can not repay you for this gift." Touya remarked.

Eriol smiled a slow lazy smile and replied,

"I believe you will Mr. Kinomoto. I believe you will."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T: Well that's it now until the New Year. Merry Christmas and remember to RR.


	5. Fujitaka's foresight

Snow.

Chapter 5: Fujitaka's foresight.

T: As a proof of how organic this story is I give you this chapter! I had thought to allow Touya his revenge for the plotting but it was so much more fun this way! Warnings remain, as always, the same.

Anyway clamp own ccs and almost all the money I've earned since I discovered them!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He had suspected Touya would talk to him at some point about this matter, for no matter how evasive his son was in regards to his emotions he knew well how this situation might affect the family.

It had come of little surprise, therefore, when once he had been discharged from the hospital Touya had asked to talk not only to Fujitaka but also to Sakura.

He had listened to Touya's explanation of things as a whole attentively, but when his son had switched to specifics he found that he was concentrating more on retaining a straight face, than actually listening.

He had left then to prepare the afternoon meal and pretend, in his usual manner, not to be able to hear what his children were discussing.

Touya was informing his sister that he had had enough of the state of almost he and Yukito were in and wished to move it up to a defiantly.

He is always making things difficult, that was Nadeshiko, hovering just behind him, her warmth as a comfort and a sooth.

"Do you think we should simplify the matter?"

He felt her smile as a lifting in his chest and an idea clear in his mind he hung up his apron and stepped again into the living room.

"Could one of you look after the food for a few minutes? I have to go and fetch something."

Sakura volunteered and he heard Touya make some comment about her burning the food just by simply looking at it, Sakura's retort was lost in the crisp winters breeze that whisked in as Fujitaka opened the door.

He had never walked this particular rout before, but Sakura had pointed out the general direction a few times and Touya had once described the area to him, thus he had to stop only once for directions before he came upon his intended goal.

Yukito greeted him with slight surprise, but was soon mellowed enough to give Fujitaka a tour of the house.

It was such a large space for one person to inhabit, a fact that had been praying hard on Fujitaka's mind and that had led almost directly to this plan.

He was aware that he was on a rather strict time limit, for his children would be suspicious already of how long his forgotten item was taking to retrieve and thus he cut, rather abruptly, to the chase.

"You must get rather lonely on your own, Tsukishiro."

"I've grown used to it, Mr. Kinomoto."

"You should not have needed to get used to it." A pause as he allowed another interior moment of smugness and then, "We have space enough for one more at the table if you want to come and live with us."

Yukito froze at the almost request and Fujitaka could all but see the scenarios running through his mind.

Eventually he posed what to Fujitaka's mind was a rather sensible question given the circumstances,

"Touya and Sakura are alright with this are they?"

"Certainly," It was just about the truth, Sakura would be over the moon about the new houseguest…as for Touya…

Fujitaka smirked to himself again, that was, after all, the best part of this plan. For Touya was too kind to allow Yukito to remain here on his own and would see quickly how having Yukio so close would be to his advantage.

"If you are sure, Mr. Kinomoto, then I will more than gladly take you up on the offer."

"Good. You can bring a little of your things tonight and we can sort the rest tomorrow after a good nights sleep."

"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto." With that Yukito was off and collecting essential items that he would need, or wished to bring with him.

He paused in this activity, when he realised what he had done, to apologise and show Fujitaka to the door.

He returned home as rapidly as he could after that, stopping only once to pick up a cheesecake to serve as his forgotten item and made it home in what to his mind was a relatively short span of time given the circumstances.

Despite this he found that the meal was sat waiting for him on the table and that he had a hard time convincing his children that he had been so long because the cheesecake had been made fresh for him.

They bought the story eventually and after that things progressed in a normal fashion for a Saturday; Sakura went to school, Touya vanished off in the direction of yet another part-time job and Fujitaka descended into his study to mark papers.

A knock on the door just as the sun was setting yielded Yukito carrying a very small bag, most likely chosen because it would cause the least obstruction once abandoned.

After that Fujitaka devoted his time to aiding Yukito in settling himself into the house and setting out an extra bed in Touya's room.

Touya arrived a little after that and Fujitaka sidelined him before he reached his room with an explanation of,

"I need a moment if I could."

"Perhaps to explain why Yuki is here?" He enquired.

"You know that I have little liked the thought of Tsukishiro living alone in that vast house and it occurred to me that we had room for one more here and so…"

"He's living here?"

"Unless you have an objection that is."

He could see the same assessment of scenarios trail through Touya's head as had gone through Yukito's, before Touya replied,

"No, and thank you." Before he shouldered his way past.

Of course it was entirely wrong to eavesdrop, but Fujitaka had recalled the more mischievous nature of his previous self and found it nigh on impossible to resist pressing himself against Touya's door.

Yukito was laughing at something Touya said, yet there was an edge to it that suggested that already Touya's mind had turned to more serious matters.

"Yuki."

Fujitaka could picture quite vividly the stern yet caring look on his son's face and the inquisitive yet fearful one on Yukito's.

He also knew that one of Touya's hands was most likely resting against Yukito's cheek in a tender and intimate gesture.

"As you are going to be living with us…with me… I should be entirely honest with you.

"I love you…" A beet and Fujitaka can visualise his son's eyes sliding close, can all but see the certainty fading into doubt before Yukito responds with a tentative,

"I love you too."

Kisses are hard heard things when one is listening through a door, yet Fujitaka caught the sound and he knew now was the time to leave the boys be.

There was the hint of a smile on Touya's lips at the evening meal and Yukito's smile was the brightest at the table until Sakura was informed of the new arrangements.

The remainder of the evening was spent with Sakura asking Yukito questions and then attempting to memorise the replies.

Fujitaka knew that his wife was watching and sighed contentedly.

His family was together at last.

Though Eriol was happy that his previous guardian had at last the one he loved, he had to admit that such a happy thing had its drawbacks.

"WHY!? What does Yukito Tsukishiro have that I don't? I'm bright, energetic and cute as can be."

He wondered sometimes if it had been a mistake to create Ruby Moon with such a childish personality, had he not spent a vast amount of his previous life dealing with a pudding withdrawn Kero, after all?

"You just have to accept that Yukito got there before you…"

"But I'm so much better than he is and I don't have his personality issue."

"I should think that, soon enough, Yukito's personality issues should fade away."

"Errrriooooool…now is not the not the time to get cryptic on me! I'm in paaaaaaainnnnn!"

"I'm sure that you can get over it."

"That's so cruel! I'm going to talk to Supi!" Ruby remarked as she stomped her way into his bedroom.

Eriol tuned away the sound of Ruby whining at Spinnel and turned to glance out of his hotel window.

"Life should prove very intriguing for you, Touya Kinomoto." He remarked and then with a smile reminiscent of his previous self said,

"For you, dear Yue, life will change and perhaps at last you shall allow your heart to thaw again."

He had built a hope in his heart when he had learned, through Sakura's letters, that Yue had become Touya's friend.

A hope that the Yue he had known so very long ago might immerge again, at which point it would be but a matter of time before the difference between Yukito and Yue was as the difference betweenKero and his cool true form .

"This shall be your thanks to me, Touya, that Yue will at last be happy again. That he shall be again of one heart and one spirit."

This had been a fun time indeed, so fun that he thought to return in a few years time. His descendant would be living in Japan permanently by that point and would be attempting to find the courage and the words to ask Sakura to marry him.

He would enjoy seeing that very much indeed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T: And on that moment of Eriol evilness I bid you a fond farewell. Thank you to those who have reviewed throughout and have stuck with me through this Christmas hiatus, hope the chapter was worth the wait!!

RR because I'm worth it!


End file.
